Waterloo Road : Its Another Term again (!)
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: <html><head></head>Waterloo road Faces a lot More Trouble</html>


Christine was Looking after Imogen and Connor's Baby,

**Nikki Boston Saw The Waterloo road's Plans just standing there so Nikki Boston had to call The LA,**

**"Nikki I am Going to pack my desk and then I will be stepping back into the role as English teacher and then here I am Trusting You to find the right person for the Head Teacher Job" said Christine Mulgrew.**

**Nikki Boston went though Teacher by Teacher, "Mrs Lowsley Would You like to be Head Teacher?" asked Nikki Boston to Sue Lowsley**

**(Simon's Wife) "No find someone else if there is no more Teachers who want the Job then I will take it" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Nikki Boston was asking everyone Questions, "Sue? Nikki she is such A Bad Teacher she will Make a Even bad Head Teacher if you allow her in charge of this school So If Anyone else does not want the Job you can take it I will Phone the LA To Inform them" said Christine.**

**Nikki Boston agreed No one else wanted the Job so Nikki Was The Head Teacher of Waterloo Road, **

**Christine Called The LA And Informed them about Nikki Taking the Role.**

**"Christine Thank you for giving me the Chance as Head Teacher I will Make something out of this school" said Nikki**

**THE DAY OF NIKKI'S HEADSHIP**

**Nikki Boston woke up and drove into the School Car Park "Hello Everyone As Some you must Know I am Acting Head Teacher My name is Ms Boston And I will be Guiding you in the ways to Education as Mrs Mulgrew has stepped down as Head Teacher " Said Nikki Boston In the Hall.**

**Everyone in the Hall was Clapping at Nikki Boston because she was a Amazing Head Teacher,**

**"Mrs Lowsley I would Like to show you to The Waterloo road Boss and Teacher Your sister Vix (Victoria Spark)" said Nikki Boston.**

**Vix went into her new office which was next to Nikki Boston's.**

**Vix heard a Knock at her door, "Hello Sue Take a Seat I would Like you to understand that I am Just doing My Hard work here as Waterloo road's New Boss so any Problems with pupils go straight to me" said Vix.**

**Sue Lowsley Takes a Form to Nikki "What Is This for" said Nikki**

**"Its For My Deputy Head Place and Ms Spark has signed it so I am Your new Deputy Head" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Nikki Boston not Up to being Head Teacher of A school and quickly Signs a Slip**

**Nikki Boston was not Coping with being the Acting Head of Waterloo road she had to fill in forms and write all teacher's Date of Birth so Nikki had Enough of being Acting Head of Waterloo road and Signed a Slip and Walked Out of Waterloo road.**

**"Sue Nikki Has Just Left Waterloo road and I need a New Head Teacher will you do it" said Vix**

**"No But Find Head Teachers from the Phone Book that Nikki Keeps under her desk" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Vix found the Phone Book and Rang the Number for a New Head Teacher.**

**Nikki Went on the Plane to Wales and then she waved Scotland goodbye she passed Waterloo road and then arrived at her Aunt's House.**

**THE NEW HEAD TEACHER JAMES KOSH**

**James Kosh was Head Teacher of Waterloo Road, "Hello Everyone I Am Mr Kosh Your New Head Master now Today is The Last day At Waterloo road as We have to move to a new school that we will be Naming a New Waterloo Road Academy" said James Kosh Everyone was shocked That they had to move to a new Building, James Kosh was signing forms for travelling to Wales.**

**Footsteps was getting Louder and Louder "Hello" said A Mystery women.**

**The Mystery women was Kate King The Head of Win-High who will be Building next-door to Waterloo road Academy.**

**"Hello Ms King Just Because you are Going to be Building The school Next door to Waterloo road does not mean you can come into Waterloo road Now " said James Kosh**

**"But Mr Kosh I have something bad to tell you Win-High school and Waterloo road Academy are going to be one school together I will be working aside with you" said Kate King**

**Everyone got on the Bus and Went to Wales.**

**"Hello Everyone We are here Welcome to Waterloo road Academy This time it will be Different" said James Kosh**

**Linda one of the Pupils from Win-High was getting in a fight with Imogen "Stop it" said James Kosh **

**"She Started it she was talking all sorts about Waterloo road and I will not have it" said Imogen.**

**"I do not Care this is My school and No One Fights in my School I am James Kosh Your Head Teacher now Imogen you will be writing 100 Lines when We get inside on why you should not be Fighting" said James Kosh**

Waterloo Road Academy First Day

**Waterloo Road Academy was on its First day and Imogen and Linda still Kept on Arguing.**

**"Mrs Mulgrew Linda was Being very Naughty in Class I Think she should be Kicked out of this school" said Christine Mulgrew.**

**James Kosh was Cross with Linda, "Sorry Mr Kosh it will not Happen again I was Just Being Naughty because I have always been at Win-High school not Waterloo road I will not do this again" said Linda.**

**Kate king was Packing her Stuff up, "Sorry James But me and You working here is Not going to work out so You can look after my Pupils and I will Go Home and retire as Head Teacher of Win-High school tell them I am Really Sorry" said Kate King.**

**Linda was Being Much More Nice to Imogen they became Friends "Linda I Have a few things to say" said James Kosh**

**"Mrs Mulgrew will Be Taking you to Her House And The rest of the Pupils will stay at the School House because we need someone Like you to be Head Girl" said James Kosh**

**"Me Head Girl Ok then Mr Kosh I will do it" said Linda.**

**Christine Took Linda Home with her she became her own Foster daughter, **

**James Kosh was Loving being The Head Master but it was time for him to go after 30 weeks.**

**"Everyone Mrs Lowsley will be Acting Head Teacher" said James Kosh**

**IT WAS THE END OF THE DAY**

**END OF THE WATERLOO ROAD Academy Year**

**It was The end Of Waterloo road Academy Term and Everyone was Excited to Be Going on Their Holidays, "Hello Everyone I am Your Acting Head Now So I would Like to make things Clear Linda will be our Head Girl and Simon Lowsley will be working with me at all Times in the Office" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Linda was Very Happy staying at Christine's House, Sue Lowsley the Acting Head had to deal with Someone In her office**

**Daniel Clock was One of the Pupils who was starting Waterloo road Academy today and he was Getting into Fights**

**"Daniel Clock This is A School that has No fighting so if you are doing it one more time You will be Kicked out of my school" said Sue Lowsley she then got a Idea, Sue Lowsley Printed Posters about Her plans for the School.**

**Maggie Budgen was Teaching, "Hello Everyone Now I would Like to Tell You There has Been a Order of No fighting if you do fight in my school then I will have to Kick you out of it and Your Mum and dads will have to Travel to Wales and pick you up understood Good Now Get back to your Lessons!" said Sue Lowsley,**

**Simon Lowsley was sitting in his chair and he found a Old Book. **

**Sue heard a Knock At the door, "Mrs Lowsley the Acting Head of Waterloo road Please Come in" Shouted Sue Lowsley, Simon Lowsley entered the room.**

**"This Book Shows us What happens to the Head Teacher who made Waterloo Road it says he she was born in 1998 and she Built the school from her Father's Money and then she had to Leave Waterloo Road ever since then she has been Missing" said Simon Lowsley**

**IT WAS THE END OF THE DAY And a Mystery Old Women walked into the Head Teacher's Office.**

**"Hello I am Melody Jackson the Head That had been marked for Missing now this is what Happened My Deputy Mr Pink was Teaching at the time and I was Marking the Pupils work but then I Got my bags and walked out of Waterloo road doors so that is how I went Missing but Now I am Back and I want to tell you something Mrs Lowsley it has Happened to Ms Love and Mr Johnson so It is soon Going to Happen to you" said Melody Jackson**

**Sue Lowsley was Getting worried**

**THE END...**


End file.
